<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Vie en Rose by WanderingBandurria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080497">La Vie en Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria'>WanderingBandurria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorcas Meadowes - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, James Potter - Freeform, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marlene Mckinnon - Freeform, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds himself dancing with Sirius on James' and Lily's wedding.<br/>It might be time for them to face their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Vie en Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, this was inspired in the song La Vie en Rose - I particularly listen to the version of Louis Armstrong while writing it, so if you want to listen to it while reading, I recommend it!<br/>Thanks to the anon who sent this song recommendation for me to write! And all my thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username">Witty_Clever_Username</a> for helping me to check this and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash">RemusTrash</a> for the help with English! I'm very lucky of having you people to help me. Still, if you spot any mistake, they are all my responsibility - please let me know in the comments so I can improve my English!<br/>Anyways, this was just a short, fluffy piece for the prompt. Hope you people like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus’ heart beat fast in his chest as his feet barely moved. It was as if he and Sirius were petrified on the spot, and yet, he felt like he was floating, dizzyingly leaving his thoughts behind for another time and era.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a cliché, and yet, he couldn’t stop the feeling of falling down, down, down, as they kept moving, one foot barely sliding on the floor, hips barely swaying to the music, before the other foot followed the first.</p><p> </p><p>The summer breeze that poured in from the open glass doors changed then - now it was heavy and fragrant, and Remus could almost taste the smells of ripe fruit, of flowers that had blossomed long ago, of grapes ready to be made into wine. He was lost then in images that came from his dreams, where bodies (faceless, nameless in all of Remus’ dreams) ran under the sun, between rows and rows of vines, raising dust with their steps and leaving small yellow clouds and echoes of their yells as they went. Sweat slid down their backs, their necks, their faces, before the bodies went stumbling over a wooden vat to step on grapes, hands greedily chasing each other, bodies falling over the fruit, laughter resonating around and <em> want </em> heady in the air. He could almost hear their words, as he and Sirius danced in a corner of the room; he could almost hear the half-whispered words of love falling from soft, pliant lips that met over and over again, until there was no more air left in gasping, empty lungs. </p><p> </p><p>The summer breeze that came from the open ivy-covered doors was full of promises and whispers that he had been trying to avoid for years, but that were now clear in his ears. When he looked up, his head cushioned on Sirius’ shoulder, their eyes met and the world zoned out into the moment. Sirius’ gaze didn’t falter, not even for a second. Remus felt dizzy and giddy, falling into a pit where only those eyes existed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like they were about to stumble at every minor movement of their feet, like they were standing on the edge of a cliff that led to a place without time which  neither knew how it had come to be or where it might lead them. Remus couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even hear anything but the music and the sound of Sirius’ breathing, heavy and slow. The air that came out of Sirius’ lungs tickled his cheek, his chin, his lips, as Remus raised his head from Sirius’ shoulder to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>As Sirius blinked back at him, with a soft half-smile on his face - a <em> nervous </em> half-smile, Remus realized, as his heart doubled its rhythm and his stomach decided to do a back-flip -, Remus, still feeling like he was in a dream, tried to put together how this had come to be; how he had ended up in Sirius’ arms, dancing so close, so slow, that they might as well call it off and just stand there, holding each other while looking into each other’s eyes. He wondered how he had ended up looking back at Sirius, with his heart beating a staccato, his mouth dry, his hands clammy as he tried to keep them on Sirius’ back. He kept his shaky hold on Sirius’ dress shirt as one of Sirius’ hands moved from his lower back to grab the nape of his neck, raising goosebumps on Remus’ skin on its way up. Sirius’ fingers made soft pressure on his neck, angling his face to keep looking at him, closer, closer now, so close that their foreheads had no choice but to fall together, as Sirius muttered <em> Remus </em> against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been dancing with Lily, because that was <em>safe</em>. He’d always kept his distance from Sirius, <em>they’d </em>always kept some distance between each other. Remus wasn’t sure why, but they had  (oh, alright, maybe he knew why <em>he </em>had kept his distance, but the thoughts that led to those reasons were ones he prefered not to examine). Keeping that distance had also meant that Remus had always known, on an almost instinctual level, where Sirius was when the two of them were in the same room. It was like he was always measuring where it was safe to stand, where they could talk for as long as Remus wanted without raising his friends’ suspicions at the sparkle in his eyes, at the softness of his voice. So, as Remus had been swinging with Lily, he’d known that Sirius was dancing with Marlene close by, soft and assertive, affectionate and happy, twirling, laughing, as Marlene nuzzled into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>And Remus had been dancing with Lily, slowly and sweetly, both of them all quietness and soft smiles. And Lily - sweet Lily, that looked gorgeous in her white wedding dress - had just swayed and hummed to the music, and squeezed his hand whenever the rhythm changed. </p><p> </p><p>Remus was happy. He <em> really </em> was, because he loved his friends, and the ceremony had been beautiful, and the room looked like a little piece of James’ and Lily’s souls. It was like a secret den built with love, full of magic - it was heartwarming and so, so inviting with the flowers that Lily had picked, and the fairy lights that James had enchanted. It felt like <em> home</em>, and like he could live in the memory of this moment forever, in the intimacy, the softness, in the dreamlike perfection. Still, in a corner of his heart, he knew this was just a moment. He knew that this, <em> this</em>, was part of his life, but it belonged to him just in a distant, melancholic way, where he was only a guest, not the main character; where he had rights over these memories and happiness just as an observer, not as the protagonist.</p><p> </p><p>Remus hadn’t meant to be feeling distantly sad under all his happiness, so he kept the smile on his lips, and he’d been about to tell Lily how happy he was for her once again, when she had turned them, starting to lead them on the dance. He had smiled, of course, as she guided them to a quieter side of the dancefloor - even though <em> everything </em> was quiet, there were only twenty guests, after all -. Remus had steeled himself for a heartfelt conversation, but she had just smiled, whispered <em> you look so handsome tonight Remus, </em>and kissed his cheek before taking James’ hand that came out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>As Remus had stood there, frowning at the lights, trying to understand what had just happened, he vaguely registered Marlene and Dorcas dancing cheek to cheek, spinning in slow circles - not that he could pay much attention to them, because in front of him Sirius had suddenly appeared, breathless, sweaty and handsome, looking as dazed as Remus felt. And Remus, well, he had suddenly felt himself falling all the way down into the rabbit hole, not knowing what was right or left, what was up or down. He always avoided looking for too long into Sirius’ eyes, and yet, it felt like his destiny, like it always happened, no matter what he did, so as their eyes made contact, Remus could feel his own hands shaking, and something that felt almost like fear taking hold of his guts. He couldn’t understand the sudden shyness that seemed to creep into Sirius’ eyes too - they were friends, they’d been friends for over eight years, and still, something new and fragile seemed to blossom between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Remus had smiled tentatively then, before feeling a blush creep on his cheeks - and damn his traitorous body for that. He had had to look down to the floor, to his black-and-white rented shoes, as he pretended to play with an invisible speck of dust and waited for the colour on his cheeks to subside. When he had finally been able to look back up, he had an excuse at the ready on his lips (<em> wanna go for a fag? </em> or maybe a <em> do you need a beer? </em> He would even go for a <em> it’s a bit stuffy here, wanna go for a walk in the garden?) </em> but the words had died in his throat when he noticed that Sirius was so much closer, right in front of him, and trying to catch Remus’ eye with a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>And Sirius had extended his hand towards Remus, in the silent offering that needed no uttered words. </p><p> </p><p>What was Remus supposed to do but link his fingers, just for a second, with those pale fingers being offered to him? What was Remus supposed to do but slide his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, let his sweaty hands rest on his shoulder blades, and smile back as Sirius’ hands rested against his lower back? What was he supposed to do but to rest his forehead on Sirius' shoulder, to avoid keeping the eye contact that had his heart beating like crazy? </p><p> </p><p>They’d been dancing like that, quiet, heavy, slow, when the summer breeze had brought all his fantasies and memories of dreams and, apparently, his courage too as he’d finally decided to look up into Sirius’ eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’ fingers softly threaded into his hair as he kept his eyes on Remus’, and when he sighed again - <em> Remus </em> - against his lips, Remus had to grab ahold of something. He dug his fingers into Sirius’ arms, and muttered in a raspy voice that he didn’t recognize as his own, what in his mind was the word <em> what</em>, but came out as nothing but as throaty, inarticulate sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Sirius asked in an almost muted voice, strangled and weird, as he swallowed repeatedly, like the words were battling their way back into his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Remus held his breath and tried to speak again, making another wordless sound before nodding, and letting himself fall, <em> fall, fall </em>, to just give way to all the feelings he’d been avoiding for so long. And it was like it almost didn’t matter, like the longing and pain and denial didn’t matter, because Sirius was firm and real under his fingers, and his lips were soft and warm against his own. It was like it almost didn’t matter that Remus didn’t know where the cliff ended, because it was Sirius with whom he was falling off.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, for a minute, maybe for a month, it would be alright, the summer breeze would stay with them, and with it, the promises of <em> future </em> and <em> ripe fruit </em> and <em> love</em>, would be all that was worth taking care of.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments &amp; Kudos are always welcomed! I feel this idea probably exists with 200 versions, so if you have any recs of fluffy get-togethers (or moving from friends with benefits to partners) that involve slow-dancing and/or Lily &amp; James wedding, please key smash it in a comment so I can check it!!<br/>You can come to say hi on<a href="https://wanderingbandurria.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. I'm always willing to try to deliver with your gorgeous prompts if you feel you would like my take in a specific idea!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>